


The Commodore's Quest

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Rope Bondage, abuse of naval terminology, cravats, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commodore Norrington is doing scientific research - in a way, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commodore's Quest

Commodore Norrington had never particularly liked hangings. He had ordered and attended them out of duty to the law. If he drew any sort of personal satisfaction from them, it was only because the offenders dangling from the rope would no longer be a danger to honest families and merchants. Yet, he'd had enough experience in the matter to know that many people did not see things that way.

He was aware of the morbid excitement that attracted people to executions where even the most respectable and restrained of them indulged in bloodthirst, vengeance, and perverse pleasure, completely forgetting themselves and their manners. He had even come across officers in command of other Caribbean islands who didn't consider a hanging to be proper punishment for criminals and subjected them to cruel acts of torture before killing them in accordance with the law.

For Norrington, a hanging had been nothing more than a short drop and a sudden stop.

Until he had made a rather surprising discovery that stirred some curious excitement inside him.

He had heard many tales of offenders who, after having been strung up at the gallows, grew hard in their breeches before breathing their last, but to him, these had always been tales, made-up stories that he wouldn't permit himself to believe. When he had actually witnessed the fact himself, he had dismissed his observations as mere imagination and chided his mind for playing tricks on him. But then it had happened again. And again.

By the fourth time, Norrington couldn't help feeling intrigued as to the reason for what he had observed. He was perfectly aware that the contemplation of such obscene, entirely abhorrent issues did not befit a Naval officer and a respectable man, and he had tried to stop thinking about them, but every hanging had brought them back. In the end, he had finally permitted himself to ponder the matter, hoping to solve the mystery quickly and be done with it.

He had soon determined that the extraordinary reaction couldn't be attributed to the drop as such, the - albeit brief - sensation of soaring in the air. Not even man's eternal dream of flying was capable of conquering man's eternal fear of death. Then again, what other reason could there be? It definitely wasn't the act of execution itself, nor the knowledge that one was about to die.

No, it had to be a reaction caused by the asphyxiation, the only element a hanging did not have in common with other types of executions. But surely, having a noose tightening around one's neck couldn't enforce a feeling so intense that it made the offender forget the horror of his certain demise? It seemed utterly inconceivable.

Perhaps it was an involuntary, subconscious reaction, induced by specific actions that had nothing to do with the setting and the circumstances?

He consulted the local library without much success. Apparently, nobody had yet deemed the matter worthy of being explored and written about, and the few books he found on human anatomy in general did nothing to help his quest and a lot to make him feel like a teenager again, shy, completely oblivious, and incredibly embarrassed. He quickly replaced them and left the library.

Eventually, he realised that, having neither medical knowledge nor knowledge from experience, he had no other option but to take someone into his confidence. The most obvious choices were quickly discarded: he certainly had no wish to involve the his fellow officers in this. Gillette and Groves were probably the closest thing he had to friends, and he didn't want to ruin their respect for him. The Governor was ruled out even more quickly; Norrington had to suppress a grin as he imagined the man's reaction to his explanation. Quite possibly, Swann's wig would jump off his head in shock.

No, there was really just one person he could speak to frankly about this, which was exactly why Norrington found himself in the captain's cabin of the _Black Pearl_ , telling himself that it was only logical to consult a pirate in the matter, especially considering Jack Sparrow's familiarity with the noose. Besides, Jack had already discovered Norrington's darkest, most closely guarded secret, and instead of using the knowledge to blackmail Norrington or - even worse - ruin him entirely, had found a way to make both of them profit from it.

Norrington still felt a pang of guilt every time he boarded the pirate's vessel in the middle of the night with no intent whatsoever to attack it and arrest its crew and every intent to offer his entire self, body, heart and soul to a pirate to do with them as he pleased. Which was clearly against every Naval regulation in existence, but then again, what did the Navy know of love? And if that wasn't a reason noble enough to justify his presence on Jack Sparrow's ship, his intent to do scientific research surely had to be.

The pirate had listened to his statement with unusual patience. He hadn't even interrupted him once. When Norrington had finished, Jack smiled to himself, muttered something about entirely perverted Naval officers and their equally perverted wet dreams, fetched a bottle of rum from his sea chest and took a large swig before offering it to Norrington.

The Commodore declined at first, preferring to keep his wits about him when surrounded by pirates, but once Jack had finished explaining the biological reaction in surprising detail and proceeded to illustrate more or less safe ways to bring about said reaction in a comfortable environment, Norrington's eyes had widened, his throat had gone dry, and he quickly determined that some rum was indeed in order. Jack possessed an incredible amount of knowledge in the matter and Norrington didn't even want to know where and especially _how_ he had acquired it.

Jack's words left Norrington hot and cold at the same time; his heart was suddenly racing, beads of sweat trickled down his neck and chest, while cool shivers ran up and down his spine. He would never have thought of this. The things Jack told him seemed incredible, beyond belief, and yet there was some strange logic to them. And the more details Jack added, the stronger grew Norrington's fascination. 

When Jack had finished, Norrington didn't say anything. Quietly, he sat in his chair and stared at the wall opposite him without even looking at anything while thoughts, questions, ideas and doubts raced through his mind. Ouside the cabin, he heard Jack's crew shout at each other, but he barely registered the words. Not that he had any reason to worry about them. They had seen him come aboard, and Jack had instructed them well about what to do in such a case.

Eventually, he took another large gulp of rum, got up from his chair and commenced removing coat, swordbelt, waistcoat, shirt and wig.

Jack's dark eyes followed each of his moves with perfect attention, as he had done many times, but this time the desire and lust that Norrington was so accustomed to seeing in them was overshadowed by something else.

"Sure you want to go through with it, luv?" His voice was nonchalant, but his eyes betrayed him. Jack had never showed any nerves, especially not in the matter of lovemaking, but then again, Norrington had never asked anything like this from him. It was difficult, dangerous, and required incredible self-control and trust. To Jack, it might well have been a line he would never have expected Norrington to cross. The ultimate commitment.

Norrington swallowed, but his voice was firm as he replied. "Yes."

"You do realise that it's nothin' to be taken lightly. 'Tis important for you to trust me. Wouldn't want to be doin' that to you if you weren't entirely sure 'bout it."

"Do it, Jack. Please."

Jack nodded and instantly, his face lit up. At this point, Norrington suspected that all the previous doubts and uncertainty had been for his own benefit, giving him a last, uninfluenced chance to back out of it. "'Twas only a matter o'time, after all," Jack said with a smirk, "before you naval lads notice the interestin' potential of yer capital punishment, eh?" He stepped towards Norrington and closed the distance between them with a kiss while his hands wandered to the officer's neck to remove the cravat.

Norrington responded eagerly, savouring the traces of rum and fruit in the pirate's warm mouth and relaxing visibly in his lover's affectionate embrace. He was considerably nervous, but now that his curiosity had surpassed his worries, he knew he would not change his mind again. He had trusted Jack with his life before, many times, and there was no doubt in his mind that he could do so again.

However, despite his determination to carry out his plan and despite Jack's reassuring words, he tensed when the one end of the cravat was tied around his neck and the other end knotted tightly around one of the hooks that held Jack's hammock. They were both standing upright, so the cravat was still hanging loose, but considering the nature of the knot, Norrington knew that it would cut into his neck when fully stretched.

Jack seemed to have read his thoughts. Suddenly, he abandoned his task and gave his lover a serious look. "Yer all right, luv?"

"Yes, yes," Norrington hastily replied, his words clearly betraying his thoughts.

Jack did not let the matter drop. "You will promise me now," he insisted, his words clear, "that you will give me a sign when to stop. 'M not doin' all this for any other reason than you wantin' it."

Norrington nodded as firmly as the cravat around his neck permitted him to. "Yes, of course."

"Good."

Jack seemed satisfied with this and proceeded to rummage around his cabin until he found what he had been searching for: A rope, not too thick but obviously hard and solid.

"Jack, what..." Norrington swallowed before he finished the sentence. "What are you doing?"

"Tyin' yer up," Jack answered with an amused wink. "Ya won't touch yerself an' I will keep me hands to meself as well. 'Twouldn't do to spoil the effect, now would it?"

Norrington didn't reply. By now, his curiosity had beaten his nervousness into submission and he had half a mind to pull Jack close with all force and make him do something, anything, to relieve the tension. He felt his breeches tighten at the prospect of his fantasy coming true and the vivid images of how Jack would answer his questions, and honestly, it was neither the time nor the place to care about his fears.

Jack, assured by Norrington's determination, pulled Norrington's wrists above the man's head, tied the rope around them and fixed them to the hook, loose again but tighter than the cravat, carefully measured. If Norrington were to lose his balance, the rope around his wrists would prevent him from choking himself to death with the cravat around his neck but the latter would still provide a considerable sensation.

Once he was finished, the pirate stepped around his lover, enjoying the officer's shallow breathing and wondering what exactly he was thinking of just now. Oh yes, silent waters ran deep, just like his dutiful commodore was bedevilled. And how wonderfully so. Jack could not deny his own arousal at the thought of what would happen shortly and there was no point in playing the innocent, so he thought it best to finally clear for action and blindly clutched Norrington from behind, pressing his crotch hard against the taller man's backside, which elicited a sweet moan from Norrington's lips.

"Please..."

The choked, desperate plea was all Jack needed to hear. He quickly undid Norrington's breeches and pulled them down to his knees before he stripped bare himself, not entirely sure as to which of them was more aroused and surprised at the fact that they had barely touched yet.

"Bend over," he ordered. "But slowly, luv, wouldn't want yer pretty neck broken by any hasty moves!"

Norrington bent forward as far as he could with the rope around his wrists, and it was less painful than he had expected and only added to his lust. He knew that like this, he would not last long, with the thoughts running through his head and the close proximity of Jack behind him, too much and not enough at the same time.

Jack prepared him quickly and nowhere near as thoroughly as he used to, but at this point they were both too impatient and too turned on to delay any further. When suddenly, Jack was hard against him, his cock pressing against Norrington's still tight entrance before he slowly slid in without warning, the sharp, burning pain lasted only a couple of seconds before it was replaced by intense pleasure.

Jack kept his promise of not touching Norrington with his hands. He only rocked back and forth until he found his rhythm, then shifted a bit to slightly change the angle of impact, making sure he brushed over the magical spot inside his lover with every thrust he made.

"Let go, luv," he whispered, his breath hot against Norrington's ear, fingers digging hard into his lover's hips as he charged into him again and again. "Let go... I've got ya..." 

Norrington found it harder to keep silent with every minute, but the more he moaned and gasped, the more difficult it was to keep his balance. And he was well aware of the fact that if he let his head drop now, the cravat would seal his throat.

In the end, he had no choice but to finally let go. Suddenly, Jack slammed against him, hitting Norrington's prostate with all his might, and the commodore surrendered.

 _Oh God._ He could not breathe. The cravat cut mercilessly into his flesh, constricting his Adam's apple, and there he was, desperately gasping for air but not getting any, until his mind went blank and every nerve caught fire and a giant wave of intense pleasure crashed over him and he thought he was drowning and soaring and dying and exploding at the same time. It was a feeling he had never felt before in his entire life, stronger and harder than anything he would have imagined he could feel; pleasure and pain, intensified by the deprivation of oxygen and he came so hard that he, having become completely oblivious to his surroundings, would have ripped out the hook he was literally hanging from if Jack's strong arms hadn't come around him, catching his fall.

Quickly, Jack untied the cravat and the rope and the two men collapsed on the floor, greedily sucking in fresh air. Jack caressed Norrington's chest, feeling the man's heart pounding under his fingers. He had to admit that he was more than relieved to hear the drum and know that his beloved was safe and more or less sound. Strangulation was a dangerous thing and despite Jack's experience on the matter and the care with which he had prepared his lover, there were no guarantees and it could very well have ended in disaster. 

"Oh God." Norrington's first words after the act were almost inaudible.

Jack smiled at him, softly brushing his fingers across the commodore's cheek, then letting them trail down do his neck, slowly caressing the marks the cravat left on the man's skin. Norrington flinched a little when Jack's calloused fingers touched the burning flesh, but he didn't say a word and only instants later, he returned the smile.

Jack enjoyed the aftermath for a while, enjoyed the closeness of Norrington's naked body against his, their still heavy breathing. But he knew that Norrington would be thirsty - and more than that. The man's front was radiating heat. So Jack got up eventually to fetch a towel and some fresh water.

"Know what, luv?" he suddenly asked before he came back, handing Norrington a glass of water and simultaneously cooling him with the wet towel.

The commodore shook his head weakly before he took the glass and gladly accepted the drink, slowly regaining his composure.

"You hit the wall."

The sight of James Norrington's embarrassed smile and flushed cheeks almost made Jack want to pull him close and hug him. Instead, he flashed his Commodore an affectionate smile before he added, "An' I have never in me life gotten me cock squeezed like tha' before. Half expected you to want to make a eunuch out of ol' Captain Jack."

"I'm sorry-"

"Ah, mate, don't be," Jack interrupted Norrington's weak apology. "'Twas the bloody greatest broadside I ever fired, luv. Shot all up yer entire oesophagus, I wager."

Norrington snorted, pulling Jack close and ignoring the towel dropping from his front to the floor. "I cannot affirm your theory right now, but I shall endeavour to report back to you in case I feel a strange taste in my mouth."

Jack laughed. "You and yer naval urges!"

Norrington barely managed to supporess a grin. "Would you rather I reported back to someone else? Who knows, they might even want me to demonstrate..."

"Don't you dare," Jack growled. "I commandeered you fair an' square an' nobody's gonna get 'is dirty 'ands on me loot. An' just so we're clear: Next time you'll be doin' all tha' to me, savvy?"

Norrington stared at him. "Am I hallucinating or is the famous Captain Jack Sparrow actually requesting an officer of His Majesty's Navy to tie a noose around his neck?"

Jack laughed. "Aye, the irony ain't lost on me. But me request is tied to two conditions. One: said officer is to bugger me senseless in the process. An' two: no audience."

Norrington's face flushed with shock at the mental image. "Good God," he choked out. "Never!"

"They would probably faint from excitement - takes a lot to properly scandalise them these days," Jack said with a grin.

"So..." Norrington said, running the discarded cravat through his fingers, "provided I aquiesce to your conditions, you are actually willing to let me do this to you?" 

Jack nodded. "I'd say turnabout's fair play, but that would make yer go all honourable on me, so if it's not enough for you to want it an' me to want it, then let's do it for science, eh?"

"Science be praised," Norrington said with a laugh before attacking the pirate with kisses. 

Jack's retaliation came swift and without mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 21st-Jun-2005 06:34 pm.


End file.
